In love with the Vampire Hunter
by Yuuki.VampKuran15
Summary: Leaving her human scheduled life Yuuki enters into the world of Vampires with her father Kaname Kuran. Falling in love with a Vampire Hunter. Will the society accepts? And what does her parents past is hiding involving her lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this my first time writing a story. I made few character changes like Kaname is Yuuki's father. But its a Zero X Yuuki fanfiction. And I hope you people will appreciate reading it. :)**

**Please be nice to me T_T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, its all Matsuri Hino san's.

**~In love with the Vampire Hunter~**

**Prologue **

People says a teenager's life is the golden life. Everyone should enjoy that glorious moments. But for Yuuki, she does not find so. Being a teenager is really complicated as her personality. Dating, Romancing all this seems a fantasy to her, as because she is not really allowed to do such activities because of what she is. But somehow, in past she managed to make two boyfriends secretly but ended up in break up's in a bitter way or by getting caught by her dear FATHER. Yes, her father. The great Kaname Kuran.

Yuuki being 16 still fears from her father unlike her other female classmates who calls their father as "old man". How she wish she could call her father so. But it is impossible for few reasons. Firstly, she is feared from him. Secondly, she loves him the most no matter what happens. And thirdly, he does not seems old. That's right, Kaname Kuran does not seems old because he is not a mere human being but the nocturnal creature which lives in night. The Vampires. Vampires never looses their beauty despite gaining their ages. And so, Kaname Kuran has strucked in his early twenties. But oddly due to the great Vampire's demand Yuuki also being a pureblood vampire like her father has to attend a human Academy, following the human schedule. She was treated like this since her childhood and also learned how to control her blood thirst.

Her mother Yuuki Cross/Kuran died giving birth to her. So she was named Yuuki too by her father in fond of her deceased wife's memory. She heard few times in her childhood by her father that how her mother is hidden under human world in means to protect her from Rido Kuran. One of his dead family member. It was like a fairy tale to her. How her parents felt in love, how they fought to be together. All was perfect, they married and expecting "Yuuki" when suddenly she gave up her life to keep the little one alive. Sometimes she felt guilty for her mother's death but over and over her dearest Uncle Ichijo convinced her it was the game of fate.

All was going well until she went to that Academy with her father. The Cross Academy. Where both humans and Vampires co-exist without being noticed. How she discovered her parents past and also her "LOVE" . . .

**Please review, arigato :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 1**

The sun was setting. Yuuki started feeling much better. The day was really sunny. Packing her belongings she made her way to the exit of the Academy. As she stepped outside she looked at the dusk. "Beautiful.." she whispered to herself. Reaching her home as she was about to cross the road suddenly a black cat crossed the path. Yuuki groaned in annoyance. "This does not look so good. Hope Daddy isn't angry at me for something" she heaved a sigh and step into her house.

She passed the great sitting room where her ancestors portraits hanging for years, she took a glimpse at her mother's portrait and smiled to herself. A rustling sound was coming from her father's bedroom. Usually the house is busy with the maids and servants, but suddenly it sounds so quiet.

Peeking at her father's bedroom she got a sight of brown-black hair, who was busy in packing. Mahogany eyes met another pair of Mahogany. Kaname looked up and greeted Yuuki, "Good evening Yuu chan. How was school?" Yuuki stepped inside the room fully hastily and looked at the floor, "E-Eh.. It was fine I guess. So what is this all with packing Daddy?" Kaname gave a short nod at her reply and said, "Well Yuu chan we have something to talk about. Let's discuss over here." He patted the empty seat at his bed and asked Yuuki to sit. "Talk..?" This made her look back at her past when she was 12 years old when her father had the 'talk' with her. It was so embarrassing! Yuuki can still feel the blush in her cheeks. "Yuu chan? Kaname asked. "H-Hai Daddy!" Coming back to the reality she sat on the empty seat Kaname pointed beside him.

"Yuu chan I have some official work to take care of so, we'll be leaving our home for a while. It may take an year or so. And I can't leave you alone over here so I have decided you to accompany me", Kaname finished saying and planted a kiss on her head. "What!" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise. Kaname closed his eyes and said quietly, "Yes. Now pack your belongings. We are setting out within an hour. Headmaster Cross must be waiting for our arrival. I already transferred you as a new student so, you will be joining the day class and complete the year. No more questions, hurry up. I am waiting downstairs."

The command was enough for Yuuki. Slowly she made her way to her grand felt little sad as she could not bid goodbyes to her human friends. Letting out a sigh she started packing. Putting her mother's photo frame she closed the zip of her duffel bag. "That's all I guess", she mumbled.

Hurriedly she changed herself and took a last glance at her bedroom before closing the door. Surely she was going to miss her home. Especially her bed. Kaname was already waiting outside inside the car. She settled herself in as the car started. She looked outside up at the purple sky as stars started peeping out. "Day class..", she thought. "DAY CLASS!", she almost screamed as she remembered something. Kaname took a quick look at her before concentrating back on the driving. "Day class! Daddy, Day class means humans. But I am a vampire", she managed to choke out. "Yes, you will know about it", was just his reply and smiled. Yuuki groaned mentally but inside deep in her heart she was little scared. "That's the Academy mother attended", she thought. "Well, maybe it isn't so bad after all". She smiled to herself and leaned back to the seat and closed her eyes until she lost into sleep.

**Well, I have the full plot in my mind. Maybe it is little chessy but I will be concentrating on Zero X Yuuki 's romance along with few other Kaname-ish scenes. And fun too! :)**

**Thank you, and keep reviewing! :)**


End file.
